Even In Death
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Ellos dicen que has muerto, sin embargo, yo se que no es cierto... !No es cierto! !No puede serlo! No me importa si dicen que estoy loca por pensar esto ya que es la verdad... ¿No es así?... Tú nunca me dejarías, lo se... OneshotSongfic


**Even In Death**

**Song-fic/One-shot

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_N/A: Hola! Bueno, no se que decir… Solo que espero les guste el fic, XD… es algo (algo, si, claro…) diferente a los que he hecho… Pero bueno, jeje, me agradó escribirlo y espero que a ustedes, el leerlo, XD… la pareja de esta historia, es la que ustedes se imaginen… Yo en lo particular, si tuve a una siempre presente, pero bueno, esto se los dejo a su gusto, jeje… La canción es de Evanescence… Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer con ellos algunas locuras, XD… En fin, sin algo más que decir, los dejo con la historia… un beso! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Give me a reason to believe that you´re gone**_

_**I see your shadow so I know they´re all wrong**_

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you lay**_

_**They took you away from me but now I´m taking you home**_

_**Dame una razón para creer que te has ido**_

_**Veo tu sombra y entonces se que todos ellos están mal**_

_**La luz de la luna sobre la suave tierra café**_

_**Me guía hacia donde yaces**_

_**Ellos te llevaron lejos de mi pero ahora yo te estoy llevando a casa**_

A pesar de ya haber caído la noche trayendo consigo oscuridad y diminutos puntos luminosos, a pesar de lo silencioso y tétrico que puede llegar a ser el lugar, yo sigo caminando entre infinidad de lápidas esquivando algunas de estas y en ciertas ocasiones, algunas ramas que se interponen en mi camino aún así, sin importarme algo de esto… Si, no me importa ya que estoy dispuesta a ir una vez más hacia donde yaces con la luz de la luna siendo mi única guía, siendo la única que sabe a donde me dirijo a la razón… Y es que se que todos ellos están equivocados al pensar que tú te has ido para siempre, ya que yo se que no es verdad… Yo soy la única que guarda esperanza, yo soy la única que cree en tu regreso… Por que, regresarás¿Verdad?

Por fin, llego por una nueva ocasión al lugar en donde has estado por ya casi un mes, un mes en el que yo no he dejado de venir noche tras noche con la esperanza de que tú ya estarás aquí, esperándome como solías hacer, esperándome con una rosa roja siempre en tu mano derecha y entregándomela junto con un beso, un beso que me demostraba todo lo que te importaba y todo lo que me amabas, un beso que a pesar de parecer como los demás, siempre era diferente por que cada vez que nuestros labios se unían nos daban a entender que nos queríamos aún mucho más que el día anterior… Aquella imagen, y no solo esa, si no muchas más, aunque esa en especial, la tengo fuertemente grabada en mi mente, y es esa misma imagen la que espero ver cada vez que llego hasta donde tu lápida está… Aunque, por desgracia, una vez más, aquello no se cumple… Sin embargo, no pierdo el ánimo y no lo perderé ya que esta noche, estoy dispuesta a que nos encontremos de nuevo… Se que no te has ido y que no lo harás, que no me dejarás sola… No he encontrado motivo alguno por el que tú hayas querido dejarme…

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**Estaré por siempre aquí contigo**_

_**Mi amor**_

_**Las suavemente palabras habladas que me diste**_

_**Incluso en la muerte, nuestro amor sigue**_

Me siento sobre la húmeda y fría tierra, junto a tu lápida, pero no solo para conversar contigo, _no,_ si no para hacerte ver que he decidido quedarme aquí y permanecer contigo, quedarme aquí y ya no dejarte solo… No quiero que sigas sufriendo al ver como me alejo, ya que yo se lo que es eso y no quiero que tu sigas sintiéndolo… Y es que se que ese sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza al ver como la persona que amas se aleja, es algo que no debería existir… yo ya lo he sentido ya que por un instante, tú me hiciste creer eso, que te habías ido, aunque, afortunadamente, yo fui la única que se dio cuenta a tiempo que no era verdad…

Me recargo un poco sobre tu lugar de descanso y puedo jurar que escucho tu voz susurrándome al oído las frases que más me decías, frases como _"Eres mi motivo para seguir", "Te quiero"_ y, la más importante de todas, _"Te amo"_… Cierro los ojos y siento de esta manera como si estuvieras muy cerca de mi, a mi lado… puedo sentir tu cálida presencia, incluso, puedo sentir tu suave aliento muy cerca de mis labios, cosa la cual, me provoca pequeños calosfríos, tal y como siempre he sentido al tenerte así conmigo… Dime¿Estas razones no te son suficientes para hacerte ver el por que yo no creo que hayas muerto, como dicen todos?... Puedo sentir tu presencia aquí, y eso es suficiente para mi… para creer, para _saber_ que sigues vivo

_**Some say I´m crazy for my love, Oh my love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**_

_**They don´t know you can´t leave me**_

_**They don´t hear you singing to me**_

_**Algunos dicen que estoy loca por mi amor, oh mi amor**_

**_Pero nada puede apartarme de tu lado, mi amor_**

**_Ellos no saben que tú no puedes dejarme_**

_**Ellos no te escuchan cantándome a mi**_

Si, esto es solo suficiente para mi… Todos los demás creen que me he vuelto loca al no aceptar tu muerte, sin embargo¿Qué hay que aceptar¿Por qué aceptar algo que no es cierto?... No me importa todo lo que los demás digan ya que lo dicen por el simple hecho de que ellos no pueden escucharte, no pueden sentirte, no pueden verte como yo lo hago… Y solo por este simple hecho, piensan que estoy loca, pero se que lo único que ellos quieren, es apartarme de tu lado, pero no lo lograrán¿Verdad que no, No, no lo harán…

_**I will stay forever here with you**_

_**My love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our love goes on**_

_**And I can´t love you, anymore than I do**_

_**I will die, but real love is forever.**_

_**Estaré por siempre aquí contigo**_

_**Mi amor**_

_**Las suavemente palabras habladas que me diste**_

_**Incluso en la muerte, nuestro amor sigue**_

_**Y ya no puedo amarte más de lo que hago**_

_**Moriré, pero el amor real es para siempre**_

Es por eso que esta noche, he venido aquí para ya no irme más… Aquí me quedaré, a tu lado, escuchándote decirme con cariño todas y cada una de las palabras de amor que reservas solo para mi… Se que nuestro amor es verdadero ya que logró superar infinidad de obstáculos, y este, no será más difícil que los anteriores y lograremos vencerlo como siempre…Entre tú y yo ya no pueden existir barreras que impidan amarnos como queremos, como deseamos… Y si tú no puedes venir a mi, yo iré a ti sin importar lo que tenga que hacer… Nuestro amor real, mas fuerte que nada, nos ayudará a estar juntos para siempre, viviendo los dos una felicidad plena… Solo los dos, encerrados en nuestro mundo sin nadie que nos perturbe… Verás, que en menos de lo que piensas, volveremos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad…

Levanto mi mirada hacia el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, queriendo llevar conmigo esa imagen, y con un último suspiro profundo, me llevo hacia mis labios, un pequeño frasco que se, contiene un letal líquido, pero esto es a la vista de los demás, ya que para mi, su contenido no es letal, si no todo lo contrario, ya que es lo que necesitaba, lo que me llevará hacia ti…

Siento como dentro de mi boca, las tibias gotas del frasco, comienzan a caer, dispuestas a hacer su efecto de manera inmediata…

OoOoOoOoOo

_N/A: Espero les haya gustado… les agradecería mucho sus reviews!_

_Besos_

_Mary_


End file.
